


Ciegle pada

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, A ta kota już tak ma, Ale mogło, Gen, RPF, To się nie zdarzyło, ale jest fajnie, czemu to powstało, nie wiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli nigdy nie zajmowaliście się opieką nad cudzymi zwierzętami, nie wiecie co to życie. Zwłaszcza, gdy pada.<br/>Odpowiedź na wideo prompt Ew: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XEQ_vY0_cU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciegle pada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Ta historia (to jest historia???) nie zdarzyła się naprawdę. Ale mogłaby. Totalnie by mogła.  
> Loser, tęsknię niemożebnie. Jak ja przeżyję bez Ciebie? Mech...

– _Znowu pada –_ pomyślała Karolina, otwierając oczy. Słyszała jak woda napiżdża o parapet i to zdecydowanie nie było coś, czego chciałaby doświadczyć z rana. Nagle poczuła coś mokrego na ręce i wzdrygnęła się. Psi nos…

– Ramzes, zjeżdżaj spać! – warknęła, usiłując odepchnąć od siebie starego psa. I pewnie by się jej udało, gdyby jej uwagi nie przyciągnął mały kłębek futra wciskający się między nią a szafkę.

– Fiona, co ty wyprawiasz? – w tym momencie wiedziała, że musi zająć się tym metodycznie. Nici ze spania!

Najpierw odsunęła od siebie wiszącego nad nią Ramzesa, potem Fionę razem ze szlafrokiem, który ta sobie przywłaszczyła, i wstała, wyciągając ubranie spod suczki. Powędrowała do łazienki, by się szybko ogarnąć, ale nawet tego nie mogła zrobić na spokojnie: Ramzes wykuśtykał już za nią z pokoju i z wielką radością na pysku postanowił wyciągnąć ją na dwór. W sam środek ulewy.

– _Chodź na dwór, chodź na dwór, chodź na dwór!_ – zdawał się mówić całym sobą, więc dziewczyna niechętnie przywróciła swoje zwłoki do stanu użyteczności, przygotowała psy do wyjścia, znalazła firmową przeciwdeszczówkę, w której wyglądała jak czerwona kaczka, i wydreptała z domu. Oczywiście nic nie mogło przebiec spokojnie: Ramzes zaczął ją ciągnąć w jedną stronę, a Fiona w drugą. Chwilę zajęło jej przypomnienie sobie, że może je po prostu, przywołać do porządku.

W końcu się udało i dalej spacerowali już w miarę spokojnie,  na tyle, na ile dwa mokre psy o różnych temperamentach mogą ze sobą współdziałać . 

Kiedy wrócili w domu, jak można się domyślać, zapanował chaos. Ramzes postanowił pochwalić się wszystkim domownikom –  _Patrzcie na mnie, patrzcie na mnie, jestem mokry i śmierdzę! Ale fajnie. Przyyyyyyytul! –_ a Fiona usiłowała na nią wejść, przemarznięta. Na szczęście chaos można było szybko opanować  z pomocą starego ręcznika, przezornie zostawionego na kocim drapaku przy drzwiach .

Dzień mijał spokojnie, raz słoneczko, raz chmurka… Karolina miała wieczorem iść wyprowadzić kolejnego ze swoich podopiecznych, Fanfika. Oczywiście tuż przed wyjściem musiało zebrać się na deszcz. W sumie lubiła deszcz. O ile nie była po porannej kawie i nie musiała sprzątać błota w domu. Na szczęście po Fanfiku sprząta kto inny…

W tym momencie niebo przeciął piorun, a Fiona z piskiem wskoczyła jej na kolana.

– _Super –_ pomyślała dziewczyna – _mam w domu przerażonego psa. Ale sobie wyszłam z Fanfikiem…_ – w tym momencie Ramzes podszedł do niej, trykając ją nosem: – _Chodź na spacer!_

A Trudzia, w swoim kocim dostojeństwie, siedziała na oknie i patrzyła na nich jak na debili.


End file.
